Expiación
by Cris Snape
Summary: Tobías Snape recibe la visita de su hijo en el hospital. ¿Podrá conseguir de él lo que desea?


**EXPIACIÓN**

-Su aspecto puede impactarle, señor.

La advertencia es pronunciada a media voz por la enfermera y llega a sus oídos suave como una caricia. Severus detiene sus pasos frente a la puerta y afirma secamente con la cabeza. Duda que haya algo relacionado con aquel hombre que pueda provocarle alguna clase de emoción. Sólo desea verlo y terminar con aquella tontería cuanto antes. Bastante ha hecho con ir a visitarlo. Ni siquiera puede comprender el extraño impulso que ha guiado sus pasos hasta ese hospital. Seguramente sólo quiere asegurarse de que se está muriendo de verdad.

La enfermera examina su rostro unos segundos y se encoge de hombros. No sabe muy bien como interpretar su expresión, así que sólo supone que todo está bien y le abre la puerta. No pasa con él. Severus ha pedido unos minutos a solas y se los han concedido.

Entra a la habitación con la misma fría determinación. Todo allí es blanco. Las paredes, el escaso mobiliario y las sábanas de la cama. Todo blanco excepto la piel marchita del enfermo, que es de un extraño tono grisáceo. Severus se queda inmóvil a unos metros de él. Realmente no lo esperaba, pero la enfermera tenía razón. Después de tantos años sin verlo, el impacto de encontrarlo en ese estado parece introducirle en una falsa realidad.

Severus no cree estar frente al hombre alto y robusto de sus pesadillas infantiles. Ese ser huesudo y arrugado, jadeante y medio muerto, no es el mismo hombre de voz grave y puños de acero que mantenía el orden en casa a base de gritos y correazos. No. El pelo negro y abundante no ha podido dejar paso a un cráneo cubierto de manchas y vacío de canas. Y la nariz, ésa que Severus ha heredado y que le recuerda cada día lo mucho que se parece a él, nunca fue tan grande. O, al menos, no aparentó serlo.

Severus observa al enfermo. No sabe si está dormido o no. Supone que lo correcto sería acercarse a la cama y hacerse notar. Formular una pregunta estúpida sobre cómo se encuentra y decirle que le ha echado de menos y que lamenta no haber ido a verle antes. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen las familias normales? Severus debería haberse sentido preocupado cuanto menos, en lugar de notar el sabor amargo de la bilis en su garganta y la rabia aflorando a través de sus puños cerrados.

Aún antes de que Tobías Snape mueva los párpados, señal inequívoca de que vive a pesar de todo, Severus sabe que ha cometido un error al acudir allí. Porque, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de todas sus vivencias y de saberse un hombre fuerte, vuelve a sentirse vulnerable a sus emociones. A todas ellas. Al odio, la ira y también al miedo. De hecho, durante un segundo ha vuelto a ser como aquel niño indefenso que nada podía hacer contra los embistes de su padre, y la rabia ha sido más fuerte si cabe. Rabia contra Tobías por lo que le hizo, y contra sí mismo por dejar que aún le afecte.

Entonces, el anciano abre los ojos y lo mira. Siguen siendo negros, pero ahora están opacos, agotados. Severus recuerda todas y cada una de las veces en que esos ojos lo miraron con asco –y fueron muchas- y aprieta los dientes. Debe reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para dominarse, pero sabe que sus ojos relampaguean por el rencor. Y, aunque cansados, los de su padre recuperan un poco de vida. Severus no sabe que significa esa mirada prolongada, pero se siente incómodo y con muy pocas ganas de seguir allí.

-Has venido.

Sí. Lo ha hecho. Severus retiene el aire en los pulmones y no hace ni dice nada. Su padre sigue mirándolo fijamente, con avidez, como si no quisiera perder ni un segundo del poco tiempo que le queda.

-Estás bien.

Es una forma de decirlo. Su vida no es un camino de rosas precisamente, pero Tobías no tiene por qué saber ni eso ni nada que tenga relación con él. Le sorprende un poco que el anciano parezca alegrarse de comprobar que, en efecto, su hijo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, y la incomodidad de antes se hace un poco más fuerte.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?

Su voz es apenas un susurro, el mismo tono que utiliza en sus clases, capaz de intimidar sin necesidad de gritos o amenazas. Es tan diferente de la voz de su padre que podría decirse que están en puntos opuestos y, sin embargo, tienden a lograr el mismo resultado. Aunque, claro, Tobías Snape sí que solía gritar y amenazar.

-Yo… Quería verte.

Bien. Es una respuesta como cualquier otra. Severus la recibe sin inmutarse y se acerca un poco más a la cama. Observa la mano de su padre. Recuerda todas las veces en que esa misma mano se estampó con fuerza sobre su cara y reprime un estremecimiento. Antes fue una mano grande, fuerte, implacable, y ahora no es más que un montón de huesos cubiertos de piel ennegrecida.

-¿Verme?

Severus suelta una risita. No lo entiende. Su padre debería sentirse aliviado por perderlo de vista. Él al menos lo está. Si tanto asco le había dado, si tanto le había odiado, la distancia entre ellos debió ser como una liberación.

-Yo… Te he echado en falta.

Arquea una ceja. ¿Acaso iba a ponerse aquel viejo en plan sentimental? ¿Precisamente en ese momento? Severus no sabe por qué le ha pedido hasta el hartazgo que fuera a ese hospital, pero duda que los motivos sean tan simples como aquel. ¿Que su padre le echa de menos? ¡Ja! Es todo lo que tiene que decir.

-Escucha, Severus. Me estoy muriendo.

Severus no mueve un músculo. Eso ya lo sabía y la verdad es que no le importa mucho. No se alegra, pero tampoco es algo que le quite el sueño. Quizá debió morirse antes o quizá no.

-He pensado mucho y yo… Sé que no hice bien. Ni a tu madre ni a ti…

No necesita decir nada para hacer callar al viejo. Severus no soporta escucharlo hablar de ella. Él fue el principal responsable de su muerte y no piensa dejar que la mencione. Y si tal y como parece está arrepentido, pues que se joda. Por más que la mirada ciertamente atormentada de Tobías siga incomodándole cada vez más y más, el pasado no es algo que quiera olvidar.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad que lo siento. Necesito que me perdones…

Llegado a ese punto, el enfermo hace una pausa y extiende una mano hacia él.

-Hijo.

Severus siente cómo el corazón se le para un segundo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Tobías lo había llamado de esa forma? Puede recordar sus gritos, sus golpes, los insultos y humillaciones a los que sometía a su madre. Su memoria es como un _pensadero _repleto de las memorias de una niñez asquerosa que muchas veces ha intentado olvidar. Pero es incapaz de recordar la última vez que su padre lo llamó hijo. Quizá porque no llegó a hacerlo jamás.

Es entonces cuando se adelanta y aferra la mano decrépita del moribundo. Está fría y áspera. Severus clava sus ojos en los de su padre y lo ve sonreír. La incomodidad en su pecho aumenta mientras se inclina hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Nunca –Le dice, regodeándose en la tensión palpable a través de la mano –No te voy a perdonar jamás.

Se incorpora sin soltarlo. Vuelve a mirarlo en los ojos y, si un segundo antes parecían casi llenos de paz, en ese momento están repletos de angustia. Severus lo observa con frialdad y lo suelta. Ve el brazo caer y siente la última esperanza del anciano desmoronarse y no le importa. Él no es una hermanita de la caridad y no puede ni quiere perdonarle. Que se joda.

Después de todo, no sólo se parecen físicamente. Severus se sabe igual de mezquino y odioso que él y es esa experiencia la que le grita que no debe perdonar. Porque ninguno de los dos merece ese perdón. Porque los dos han repartido dolor a partes iguales y no hay nada que puedan hacer para compensarlo. Ni siquiera si están sinceramente arrepentidos.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_He pasado algún tiempo pensando en la clase de relación que podría llevar Severus con su padre. No sabemos qué fue de ninguno de los señores Snape, pero yo siempre he creído que Eillen murió mucho antes que su marido. Me planteé la posibilidad de que él la asesinara a ella, pero parece un poco teatrero para una historia tan corta, así que Severus sólo culpa a Tobías de la muerte de su madre por la mala vida que le dio –y no es poco- Además, estoy segura de que Snape nunca perdonó a su padre. Para ser sinceros, no es algo que vaya mucho con él._

_En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
